Chrono Crusade: The Devils Gospel
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: So what if Rosette & Chrono didn't die? After Rosette and Chrono have a small few weeks of a break Aion returns & poisons Joshua. Rosette & Chrono have to go find a cure. What does Chrono's horns have to do with this? Pairings RosxChro JoshxAsm Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**The Devils Gospel**

**Chapter 1**

**Chrno and Rosette had just defeated Aion and had went back to the Order, they had recapped what had transpired. Sister Kate dismissed Rosette and sighed. Rosette retreated to her room with Chrno quickly by her side. **

**When they got to the dorms and to Rosette's room, Rosette didn't even bother changing into her night clothes. She laid down, closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed. Chrno came to her side and asked if she was alright/ she replied with a smile, then sat up and gestured for Chrno to sit next to her. He sat next her stretching his feet out on the bed. She leaned against his and nuzzled his chest.**

"**Are you sure you're ok?" Chrno asked concern evident in his red eyes.**

"**It's jake, Chrno. What about you?" said Rosette as she lifted her head to look at him.**

"**I'll be fin. You should rest, Rosette." He replied, cupping her cheek. "you need it." **

**Rosette didn't argue nor object. She laid her head back on his chest. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Chrno moved and propped himself against the head board, so he could then put her in a better, more comfortable position. As he listened to Rosette's breathing he eventually drifted off.**

"**Really? Rosette and Chrono are back?" Asmaria said after Father Remington had told her. "I'll go prepare some tea for them!"**

"**I think it would be best to let them be Asmaria" **

**It's fine Father." Sister Kate said as she walked out of her office. "I'm going to her room anyway."**

"**but I think it is wise to let them rest, Sister Kate." Father Remington said, but neither Asmaria nor Sister Kate would listen. **

**When they got to the room they knocked, but no answer. Sister Kate then knocked and again no answer. They slowly opened the door and there on the bed was Rosette and Chrno asleep.**

**Chrno had both arms around her and she was snuggled up to him, as close as she could be; both smiling. Rosette still had her uniform on, minus the hat. Chrno's jacket was the only thing he was missing.**

**The trio stood in the door gaping at the two in the bed. It was Father Remington was the first to speak. "I told you we should have left them alone.**

**Asmaria agreed, but Sister Kate got furious. She started yelling and both Chrno and Rosette immediately got up. The both looked around for awhile before noticing: a furious Sister Kate, a confused Asmaria, and father Remington trying to calm Sister Kate down.**

"**What?" rosette and Chrno said in unison. **

**Sister Kate continued to yell and chew the two out and Rosette groaned and laid her head back on Chrono's chest. A minute later Rosette got up and without a word she pushed Sister Kate and the other two out. Slamming the door she looked at it and retreated back to Chrno, who had a concerned look on his face.**

**Rosette laid down and buried his face into her pillow. Chrno sat there looking at her and laid next to her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him. Then rolled over onto her side and moved over to him and snuggled into his chest. He moved closer to her as well so that he could wrap an arm around her better. The both eventually fell asleep again, as close as they could be to each other.**

"**Rose-" Asmaria stopped after she opened the door to Rosettes room two hours later. She wheeled the cart in and looked at the two. Rosette and Chrno were still asleep and in the position they were in two hours ago.**

**The only thing different was their legs were entangled and Rosette was half laying on Chrno and half on the bed. Asmaria smiled, left the cart and closed the door behind her.**

"**Father Remington you must stop!" Sister Kate persisted " stop protecting them."**

" **I am not protecting them Sister Kate, I just thin it is best to let them rest for the remainder of the day and night. And tomorrow have them stay here."**

"**don't you see the mistake by letting them sleep together!"**

"**I see it but there is nothing we can do, Sister, let them be." **

"**fine I'll allow them to them the rest of the day and tomorrow, but that devil better be out of there before night fall." **

"**Sister they need one another more than ever right now. After their ordeal I thing they need to be with each other. Rosette had been through a lot and needs Chrno more than ever." **

"**Father, I realize that but he's a-"**

"**A Devil? A sinner? A creature unworthy of love?" Remington looked at Sister Kate, she hesitated and didn't answer. "I know he is a devil, but Rosette, she doesn't see Chrno as a devil. She-they have a bond that goes beyond the watch."**

"**I realize that they are connected but-"**

"**but nothing just stay away from them for now." Father Remington said as he went for the door. He stopped and turned around. "the two are connected not only to the watch but by Mary of Magdalene. Rosette is the reincarnation of Mary Magdalene." With that said Remington turned around and left, closing the door behind him.**

**While walking down the hall he ran into Asmaria. "Did you give them the tea, Asmaria?" Smiling Asmaria grabbed his hand and lead him to Rosette's room. When they opened it they saw that both, Rosette and Chrno were fast asleep.**

**Rosette and Chrono were as close to one another as they could possibly be. Chrno's right arm was around Rosette and her arm was on his chest, her head on his shoulder, and under his chin. Both of their legs were entangled with one another's and were on they were on their sides face each other.**

**Father Remington and Asmaria smiled, closed the door and left. Remington thought about what Sister Kate said, but shook it off.**

**After another three hours Rosette woke up and noted she was in someone's embrace. She looked up slightly and smiled, she then moved so she could sit up. She stopped, and made a face and untangled them as gently as she could so she wouldn't wake her devil.**

**Rosette smiled, then got off the bed and almost hit the cart with the tea, and knocked over on of the two cups. "Oh, applesauce." she bent down and picked it up. She looked over her shoulder at Chrno. "good he's still asleep." She searched her closet for some clothes before heading to the door. She grabbed a comb and left. When she came back Chrno was awake. She smiled as she dried her hair, then walked over to him. Chrno smiled back and Rosette tossed the towel aside as she went to her dresser and grabbed the brush.**

**Chrno then walked up, he took the brush from her hand and began to brush her damp hair. "how are you feeling rosette?"**

**Rosette turned her head and looked at Chrno, "I feel fine."**

"**you sure?" Chrno said and he stopped stroking her hair with the brush. Rosette turned around in the chair and pulled Chrno down, pressing her lips to his. Before she could pull away, Chrno deepened the kiss.**

**Ignoring the hunger growls in her stomach Rosette stood up, causing Chrno to move his arms to around her neck and lead Chrono to the bed. Rosette walked toward the bed broke the kiss slightly for air and once they hit the bed Chrono sat down. While on his lap Rosette kissed Chrno's neck this action caused Chrno to put his head back and moaned slightly. **

**Slowly Chrno laid down with Rosette over him and allowed her to trap him in her kisses. After a few minutes of this Chrno, though shorter, took over and flipped Rosette onto her back so he was positioned over her. Chrno proceeded to run his hand down her waist and kissed her neck. Rosette let out a moan as Chrno nibbled and sucked a tender spot on her neck. **

**After half and hour of this, Rosette stopped him and announced she was starving and Chrno laughed. He sat up, still over Rosette and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and he got up as she sat up. "lets go then shall we?" **

"**yes, lets go!" Rosette stood up as Chrno turned around. He held out his hand to her. They walked outside, hand in hand, heading to the cafeteria. Chrno and Rosette were talking about the watch again. Sister Kate was watching them from her office as they walked. She still couldn't understand what it was between Rosette and Chrno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devils Gospel**

**Chapter 2**

**After Chrno and Rosette ate they wandered around for a while. As they did they talked about the past and of things they could now do.**

**Asmaria then showed up and asked how both of them felt. Rosette said bored and Chrno said that they were fine. While Asmaria and Rosette; Chrno got lost in his thoughts, reflecting on his time with Rosette and comparing them with his time with Mary. **

**Even though Aion was dead and everything was alright he had a feeling that it was not over and that Aion was still in fact alive. Joshua was saved and with the Order, but Rosette still couldn't see him. **

**Chrono was pulled out of his deep thoughts by Rosette who shook him violently. When Rosette got his attention she told him they were leaving. **

"**Going where Rosette?" Asmaria asked **

"**to the lake. Chrono is coming with me." **

"**It's getting dark Sister Rosette." a female voice from behind said. **

**Rosette and the other two turned around there behind them were Sister Anna, Sister Claire and Mary.**

" **And besides you are not supposed to leave this property and that's an order from Sister Kate." said Sister Anna.**

**Rosette turned her back on them, "So What its not like its far from the Order anyway. "**

"**you should listen to Sister Kate, Rosette." said Sister Clare. "She doesn't want you to do anything rash or violent."**

**Rosette made a pouting face and narrowed her eyes. "who said I was going to do anything rash or violent?"**

"**then why are you going?"**

**She walked over to Chrono and looked at him as she said dryly. "that's none of your business." **

**Sister Anna gave Rosette a look, "then why are you-" Rosette cut Anna off as she turned around.**

"**I want to spend time with Chrono. ALONE. With no one else around. Is that so wrong?"**

**Chrono smiled warmly as Rosette turned back to him and she took his hand and walked off. Rosette and Chrono got into a car and left without any other words to the three of them or Asmaria. **

**Not long after they arrived at the lake and sat in the care for awhile staring at the scenery. After a long silence the sound of Rosette crying filled the car. Chrono looked over to his partner., "Rosette?" he moved into a better position so that he could see his contractor. **

"**Joshua would have loved it here. It's so much like Seventh Bells lake." Rosette managed through her sobs. " I miss him Chrono! I miss him so much!" Rosette cried even more and Chrono swallowed and set a hand on her shoulder. **

"**I know Rosette. I know" Chrono then pulled Rosette to him, pulling her into an embrace. **

**Chrono Let Rosette cry and didn't say anything as she did so. When she finally stopped crying she stayed in his arms for a few more minutes before she leaned back. She wiped her eyes and thanked Chrono who smiled back at her. She was still in arms length away from Chrono and neither of them said anything for what seemed like hours. **

**Rosette looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with concern and worry in his red eyes. When he looked away she looked at him. As she examined him she noted his changes. 'Something's different about him.' She thought and face forward, opened the door, looked at Chrono who was lost in his thoughts again. She grinned, leaned of to him and kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the car. Leaving shocked, dumbfounded Chrono in the car. He looked at her with a questioning look the only response he got was her sticking her tongue out at him. **

**Chrono grinned and got out of the car. They stared each other down and both grinned and as Rosette darted off Chrono went after her. For an hour they both ran from one another, even causing the other to fall into the shallow waters of the lake shore. They did this until both were tired and Chrono had caught Rosette in his arms. Rosette wiggled out of his arms, plopping on to the ground and pulling him down with her. Before Chrono could respond, Rosette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, and kissed him. Chrono's first thought was to do nothing but as the kiss grew longer he deepened the kiss. He placed a hand on the ground and the other gently grasped Rosettes wrist. **

**They broke the kiss and looked at each other with half questionable looks and love in their eyes,. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as he looked her up and down. **

**Back at the Magdalene Order Sister Kate had asked where Rosette was, even though she knew where Rosette could be. She order Father Remington to go and fetch Rosette and Chrono. **

**Father Remington objected telling Sister Kate that it's probably best for them t have time alone for once and that Rosette has her reasons for not saying anything to anyone. Sister Kate could reply to Remington Claire, Anna and Mary walked in. **

"**What is it girls?" Father Remington asked.**

"**Um We know why she left and didn't want anyone to know where she went. She went to the lake to be alone with Chrono."**

"**you can't blame her, Sister Kate." Joshua said weekly as he sat up. "When we first met Chrono I could tell right away, by the way she watched and reacted to him that not only was she fascinated by him. But she also became quickly infatuated by him." Joshua paused to cough and get a drink. He Smiled, "then after that a few days of watching them it was clear that he seemed to feel the same way. When I saw them together the day before they left to go find Aion. I knew that fo certain that they were, and are in love with one another."**

**That is impossible. A devil and a human can never be together, it breaks the laws of God and everything else." Sister Kate said with a hint of anger.**

**Joshua laughed, "Tell that to her." Sister Kate stormed out of the room just as Asmaria came up. **

"**What's going on?" She asked.**

" **Hello Asmaria. Sister Kate is made because she found out that Rosette and Chrono are alone at the lake and the fact that they may be in love with one another." Joshua said **

"**Oh, I already knew that. Its quite clear to anyone who sees them and knows them or even don't know them." **

"**That's true, but Sister Kate thinks that it defies the laws of god or the Devil."**

"**I see, nothing wrong with them being together." Asmaria smiled and Joshua agreed.**

"**Don't forget that Rosette is a nun of the Magdalene order and Chrono is a Devil." Father Remington said. Asmaria and Joshua both said in unison "so" as Remington walked to the door. " I am going to go try to stop Sister Kate."**

"**Father wait." Father Remington turned around to face Joshua. "would it be alright for me to go outside today?"**

"**I don't see why not. Asmaria would you help him outside for me. Asmaria nodded and Remington left. She then proceeded to help Joshua out of his bed and nearly fell but caught himself. When they got outside they were greeted by the Elder, who was ordered by Father Remington to keep an eye on Joshua.**

**They sat in silence under a tree for a good hour. " It is very nice out here today." Joshua said breaking the silence. " it reminds me of home. When the three of us would sit under a tree. Rosette and I would listen to Chrono tell us stories and he'd listen to one of our silly stories. There was one he didn't tell us. I think it had to do with why he was in the tomb we found him in and how his horns got broken off." Asmaria and Joshua exchanged storied until the Elder told Joshua that they should go back inside.**

**Father Remington had caught up with Sister Kate and was dragged with her to get Rosette from the lake. When they arrived they could see no sign of Rosette or Chrono; only the car was there. **

"**There by the edge of the water by the logs." Father Remington pointed at Rosette and Chrono who were sitting inches from one another talking quietly to one another. **

"**I don't think so you- " Chrono looked over his shoulder. "hello Father Remington." Rosette grumbled and sat up.**

"**Hello Sister Kate." Rosette said dryly. **

" **I told you specifically not to leave the Order grounds. What were you thinking by leaving to come here with him."**

"**For your information that none of your business what I was thinking." Rosette said turning back to Chrono. Sister Kate sighed and hung her head as Father Remington turned around. **

"**I'll expect you back before the sun sets." Sister Kate said and left with Remington behind her. **

**Rosette nodded and after they left Chrono and Rosette laughed. They exchanged smiles and stood up. Rosette took Chrono's hand and lead him along the shore of the lake. They walked along the lake talking some more, but mostly enjoying what time they have together. **

**The two of them walked part way into the forest near by, Chrono holding onto her waist. Rosette looked over and sighed and Chrono followed her gaze to see the sun just starting to set. **

"**Well lets go. " Rosette said sighs and turning away from the sunset and walked to the car. Chrono watched her and then ran to catch up to her and when they got to the car they sat there for a short time. Rosette sighed again and started the car, but when she grabbed the shift she was stopped by a hand. She looked over and looked at Chrono and gave him a weak smile. **

**Chrono moved closer to her and gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally gently pressed his lips to hers. "come on lets go back." He whispered to her and leaned back to his seat and looked out the window . It took awhile for Rosette to regain her thoughts and backed the car up and drove from the lake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devils Gospel**

**Chapter 3**

**A few days later Rosette and Chrono persisted that they see Joshua and Father Remington agreed to let them see him. **

**During the last few days the bond between Rosette and Chrono has grown stronger. The incident at the lake played a major role in this and even though Sister Kate showed up they didn't let her stop them. When Rosette and Chrono entered the room Joshua looked up and smiled at Rosette and Chrono. At first Joshua and Rosette held each other and cried then after a half hour Joshua tackled Chrono and cried even more. After they were through they talked and laughed about the old times. **

**Two hours later Joshua was asleep and Rosette and Chrono left the room and returned to Rosette's room. They sat on the bed and talked, Rosette brought up something she said she saw the other day while doing the chores. **

**Chrono said that he noticed it too he looked at Rosette. " I think the two of them are more than just close." **

" **you don't think that they have feelings for each other." Rosette asked.**

"**can't blame them. They are, or were both Apostles." Chrono said and grinned. " so I think they do." **

"**well at least we're not the only ones." Rosette said smugly and leaned against Chrono **

"**this is true." Chrono said, "did you see the look on Sister Kate's face."**

"**yeah" Rosette giggled. She looked up at him and then reached her hand up and grasped his neck. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. His ears twitched which caused her to brake the kiss and laugh. He returned the laugh and deepened the kiss. As the sun went down Chrono laid Rosette down on the bed and kissed her neck. He sat up and removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the floor. **

**Before they could get very far there was a knock on the door that caused Chrono and Rosette to freeze their actions. Chrono sat up and looked over his shoulder, Rosette too sat up. **

"**what?" Chrono asked trying to keep his breath even. **

"**Sister Rosette, Sister Kate wishes to speak with you." a sister said through the door.**

"**Tell…" Rosette paused and took a deep breath. "tell her that I am not feeling well." **

"**Very well. Do you want me to have someone send something for you?" **

"**No, I just need to rest." Rosette said and looked at Chrono. When the sound of receding footsteps faded they returned to what they were doing. **

**Chrono was about to remove part of Rosettes outfit when the sound of rushing footsteps sounded. The both froze, Chrono then jumped and stopped what he was doing. For a few minutes they sat there listening and then Chrono dove off the bed and grabbed his shirt. He slipped it back on and put his suspenders of his outfit over his shoulders. Rosette sat up and fixed her blouse, hair, and grabbed the cap of her outfit and put it on. She grabbed the Life Clock as she moved to the window. **

**Just as Sister Kate walked in Chrono got up and walked to the window to stand beside Rosette. When Sister Kate walked in Rosette and Chrono turned around to face a red faced Kate. They stared at each other for a while until Sister Kate's face went back to its original color**

"**yes?" Rosette asked and watched Chrono walk over and pick up his jacket, slip it on and sit on the bed. **

"**Nothing." Sister Kate said and took another long look at the two and left. Rosette and Chrono exchanged looks.**

"**do you think she knows?" Rosette asked as she waked to Chrono and sat beside him. He smiled and shook his head. **

" **no I don't think she knows and she wont find out. At least not for awhile." Chrono said cupping Rosette's cheek and leaned in and kissed her. **

**AN hour later in Joshua's room, he awoke and sat up. There was no light in the room and the moon was high and bright. He was looking out the window when something strange caught his eye. A bird? He thought and he crawled closer to the window. Then a voice called his name and he turned around. And there standing before him was a person he found familiar.**

**Chrono gasped and turned around fro the window, eyes widened. Rosette looked at him questioningly. When he looked into her eyes he let out a large sigh and in a harsh voice he said one name. " Aion. **

**Rosette eyes widened and she began to tremble. Immediately they ran to Joshua's room. When they entered the room Aion was standing in the middle with Joshua by the neck. Rosette stood there gapping at the site in front of her. She began to tremble more and sunk to the ground. Chrono grabbed Rosettes gun from her and pointed it at Aion. "Put Joshua down now." **

"**Hello Chrono. Its been along time." Aion said as he threw Joshua down and threw a dagger into his shoulder. **

"**Joshua!" Rosette cried and Chrono pressed on with Rosette's gun. **

"**Move, Aion and I'll kill you for sure this times." Chrono growled **

"**would you really fire that gun?" Aion teased and held up Chrono's horns. **

"**how did you get those?" Chrono asked cautiously Aion just snickered in response. **

**Aion smiled and didn't answer his question instead he held up Chrono's horns and they both disappeared. " Go ahead and shoot me Chrono, I have done what I came here to do. Joshua has been poisoned and the only way to save him is to retrieve your horns Chrono." Aion narrowed his eyes at Chrono as Chrono held the gun and tackled Aion dragging him outside. Chrono then fired the several rounds of gospels straight into Aion's head and then used his own hand to jab him in the gut. As Aion disappeared Chrono went back to Joshua's room where Rosette was sitting holding her brother. Chrono walked up to her as Father Remington came into the room and picked Joshua up and set him back in the bed. **

**Sister Kate also came in and looked at Rosette, who was crying; then at Chrono who was holding Rosette, with his fist clenched, teeth showing. No one said anything and Chronos silent growl could barely be heard. Few mines later Chrono slipped a hand under Rosette's legs and picked her.**

**The following morning found Chrono and Rosette sleeping in her room; Chrono was still holding her since she had cried herself asleep in Joshua's room and Chrono had carried her to her room. She woke up when the sin hit her eyes and smiled when she saw Chrono's arms around her. She gently released his arms from around her and got up. She then proceeded to walk out to the showers. At first she could not remember what had happened the night before but in the middle of her bathing she remembered and it hit her hard. Rosette fell back against the wall and sunk down to the floor and cried. **

**Not long after that Chrono had woken up and got out of the bed. He was outside the showers when he heard her crying so he hesitantly opened the door and entered. He rounded the corned to find Rosette huddled on the floor; so he took of his jacket and walked in to her. He knelt down and set a hand on her shoulder. Rosette looked up at him, the tears falling. "Chrono." She said quietly. She threw herself into his arms and cried, "I don't know what to do!"**

"**it'll be alright Rosette. We'll think of something." Chrono said holding her. They sat in the shower in silence until she leaned back. **

"**Chrono?" she asked**

**Chrono looked down at her, "mmhmm?" **

**She smiled at him and messed with his suspenders. "you've changed, you know."**

"**so have you." Chrono laughed.**

"**No not like that. I meant your growing taller." Rosette said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

" **Heh, not by much." He replied and looked at her. "besides I'm still the same geeky devil."**

**Rosette laughed and kissed him. "Yeah, but you're my geeky devil."**

"**Yes and you're still my impulsive human." Chrono laughed and stood up. "come on, we should go before you turn into a prune."**

**Rosette laughed and watched him as he went to retrieve his coat. He put it on as rosette came out and grabbed a towel. Face red, Chrono dried not to watch as she dried her hair and wrap it around her. He smiled as she turned to him. Shyly she returned the smile, walking up to him and placing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. **

**Before either of them could do or say anything the sound of heels on the floor could be heard coming from down the hall. Chrono looked at Rosette and took of his now damp coat and drapped it over Rosette's shoulders and picked her up. Rosette wrapped her arms around his neck as he headed for the door. **

**Just as he opened the door Sister Kate appeared. " What do you think you're doing? She said In a harsh tone.**

"**Taking Rosette back to her room." Chrono replied calmly. **

"**she is soaked and in a towel!"**

"**I know that, she slipped and hurt her upper leg." Chrono smiled as Rosette pinched the back of his neck, she then smiled back at him. "yeah, I did and my thigh is sore and I would like to go now." Chrono walked past Sister Kate and laughing at Rosettes whining.**

**When they got to her room Chrono set Rosette down and sat on the bed, watching Rosette, and thinking. She began to get dressed, aware of Chrono's red eyes watching her every move. As she latched her belt and gun holster, she turned to him. "Chrono?" Chrono looked up at here and waited. She walked over to him and sat net to him, and grabbed his hand to examine it. "what are we going to do?"**

"**well," he paused, smiled and laced his fingers with hers. " First get permission to go find my horns and leave as soon as possible." **

**Rosette scooted closer to him and leaned on him, " then what? What happens when we find them? What'll happen to you and Joshua?" **

"**not sure." Chrono answered, running his fingers through her hair. As the clock ticked the two sat there lost in thought until the bell ran.**

**Rosette perked up, "rats" she stood up, kissed Chrono, grabbed her hat and left. Chrono just laughed and got up to follow.**


End file.
